juguete impuro
by lightplusmachine
Summary: Fic extraño. Pareja extraña. ¿Itachi vampiro? [advertencias:yaoi, lime, mundo alternativo] Tiene su tiempo, denle una oportunidad


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, sólo la historia que es mía.

 **Advertencia** : UA, Itachi xTobirama, es bastante suave pero es M.

 **N/A** : Espero que sea de su agrado, respetable lector :)

 **JUGUETE IMPURO**

 _our lives have just begun_  
 _but already we're considering_  
 _escape from this world_  
 _*_  
 _and we've waited for so long_  
 _for this moment to come_  
 _we're so anxious to be together_  
 _together in death_

Hace mil años, en un castillo alejado de todo contacto humano, vivía un joven hosco de mirada color sangre. Este joven se llamaba Uchiha Itachi y pertenecía a una antigua estirpe de vampiros, dueños de la mitad del País del Fuego. También descendía de la sangre de dragones, y era capaz de escupir fuego e incendiar bosques y ejércitos.

Los reyes lo llamaban «diábolico» y aconsejaban a todo aquel que deambulara sin asilo por aquellas tierras que jamás dijera su nombre. Su nombre estaba maldito, su descendencia impura porque Itachi había matado a su gente.

Pues hubo un tiempo en que Itachi no estuvo solo, porque tenía a su familia. Pasó momentos felices al lado de su madre, de su padre y de su hermano pequeño. Hasta que el señor del País del Fuego le mandó matarlos. Itachi ansiaba el poder más que ninguna otra cosa y los mató. Incluso a Sasuke, su pequeño hermano, al que tanto amaba.

Sus manos se llenaron de la sangre del pequeño Uchiha, que nunca pensó que su hermano sería su asesino.

Desde el cruel incidente los pueblos en derredor del castillo vivían con temor a que sus vidas fueran segadas sin la menor consideración. Ningún señor feudal se atrevía a hacer la guerra contra el sanguinario vampiro, por temor a perderlo todo. «Alguien que asesina a su gente será capaz de la monstruosidad más grande e inimaginable...» y pensando así le permitieron adueñarse de la mitad del país del Fuego.

Todo con tal de tenerlo lejos y apartado.

Pero el vampiro, consumido por la soledad y la amargura, empezó a salir de caza todas las noches de luna nueva. Si alguna vírgen se tropezaba con él era muerta de inmediato, y su sangre sorbida con placer. Muchas ansiaban ser sus victimas y se paseaban a altas horas de la noche para encontrarse con el monstruo.

Surgió la alarma entre las gentes. Miles de jóvenes desaparecían con la caída de la tarde y no se volvía a saber de ellas.

Cuando se acercaba la noche, los aldeanos se guardaban en sus casas, y encerraban con llave a sus hijas en sus dormitorios. El vampiro había jurado que «cuando una vírgen no cerrara su cuarto, él lo tomaría como una invitación a cenar su sangre sobre su cuerpo moribundo».

Pasaron muchas cosas desde aquella época, y el ataud del vampiro fue sellado. Las personas olvidaron su crimen y lo pusieron en la cripta de los Uchihas que mató.

En el siglo XIX, un famoso arqueólogo, Senju Tobirama, halló un ataud que llevaba la insignia Uchiha. Tobirama conocía esta insignia porque estaba en numerosas lápidas del antiguo país del Fuego, el cual había sido devastado por la peste hacia mil años.

Dentro del ataud halla la momia bien conservada del parricida del clan Uchiha, el cruel Itachi Uchiha, de quien se dijo que había sido un vampiro.

El Senju es un escéptico, no cree en los vampiros ni en las brujas, él sólo cree en el empirismo y en la ciencia. Lee a Newton y a Descartes y conoce a Edison.

Los ojos de Itachi miran al vacío de la muerte, aunque está envuelto de pies a cabeza, Tobirama juraría que parece un sujeto normal y corriente porque no tiene el tono de piel malicento propio de los cadáveres embalsamados y tiene una hermosa cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo. Toda una curiosidad arqueológica.

Tobirama sabe que para analizar al Uchiha tiene que llevárselo a Londres, dónde vive el profesor Hashirama, su hermano que es forense, y experto en momias. Hashirama es peculiar, es un idealista y lee a Platón.

Parten en un barco, rumbo a Londres. Cuando ya están abandonando la Tierra del Fuego, empieza a oscurecer. Tobirama tiene sueño y echa una cabezada en su camarote.

El monstruo ha despertado de su largo letargo al abandonar su tierra. Se inclina sobre el Senju para sorber su sangre roja como carmín. Tiñe placenteramente sus labios con la sangre del Senju, Tobirama grita de dolor, pero Itachi lo sujeta, y los hilillos de sangre resbalan lentos, sinuosos por el cuello níveo del Senju. Inmediatamente Itachi lame los hilillos con lengüetazos rápidos que excitan al Senju, en contra de su voluntad. De las comisuras de sus labios cuelgan ríos rojos de esa sangre deseable.

Tobirama está avergonzado y sudoroso, grita «¡Déjame monstruo!». Itachi mira entornando los párpados a los ojos aterrados del peliplateado, lame la mordida con gruñidos de perro abandonado. La sangre se mezcla con las babas del vampiro. «Eres tan delicioso Senju, tan delicioso como odiado». El Senju quiere deshacer su agarre y consigue que el vampiro lo agarre más fuerte, y aumente el caudal de sangre que mana de su cuello. Itachi aprieta la mandíbula alrededor de la yugular del Senju. Su cuello palpitante lo enloquece, lo embota. Una lamida recorre la torre blanca de terciopelo perfumado, que es el cuello Senju.

Se chocan con la mirada. El aliento de Itachi huele a muerte contra su cara. A Tobirama le gusta todo esto pero se le niega. La lengua del vampiro penetra hasta el fondo de la garganta del Senju obligándolo a escupir en la boca del que le besa. Vergüenza.

El vampiro traga con un gemido aquel escupitajo, signo del rechazo de Tobirama. Atrapa su nuez exquisita y le arranca suspiros ahogados. Eso es música para Itachi.

Vuelve a morder los virginales labios del Senju, abriendo canal a más sangre, la risa ronca, diabólica brota de su pecho. Tobirama está más que avergonzado, se ha dejado atrapar en el juego de ese beso. Ahora sabe que sus labios eran la vulnerable y apetecible presa.

«No te he mordido lo suficiente, por lo que parece» Vuelve a morder el cuello blanquecino suave y el Senju grita y se debate entre sus brazos de hierro. El fuego del infierno lo traspasa, chilla, se revuelve. «Nada puedes hacer, tú me has despertado, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad» Tobirama se da cuenta de lo que significan esas palabras cuando, de nuevo, los dientes fríos atraviesan la fina piel de su cuello, con lentitud placentera, agónica. «Ah...» suspira el peliplateado candente. Queda en brazos del vampiro, y éste lo lame entero mientras emite gemidos lastimeros mezclados con sollozos guturales.

«¡No...!» murmura Tobirama antes de rendirse a las frías manos que lo sujetan, que lo mecen como a un niño, atenazan con posesividad su carne suave, su despierto. Lánguido ahora, su cuerpo, surcado por babas del Uchiha maldito. «Eres mío, dulce Senju, tu sangre dulce es mía, tu cuerpo virginal es mi juguete».

«Eres tan delicioso Senju, tan delicioso como odiado, ¿porqué me alejas del clan que maté?¿porqué me despiertas al amor?¿después de tanto tiempo...?Creí que nunca más podría amar...»

Eres prohibido porque la pureza para mí está prohibida. Eres mi juguete impuro».

La alta sombra del Uchiha cruza el barco, desgarrando el velamen. A lo lejos, se puede ver a la deriva, un bote lleno de tierra.

 **FIN**

:


End file.
